


love, in itself

by mcshinwon



Series: Everyday [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spin-off of an ongoing AU, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshinwon/pseuds/mcshinwon
Summary: “Good. Don’t wanna get too invested in a movie anyways, because Hui just texted saying he was on his way home,” Hyunggu said, glancing at his phone with a mischievous glint in his eye.“Does he know what your plans for the afternoon entail?”“He will soon enough,” Hyunggu shrugged, before turning to pull Shinwon into a kiss.-This takes place within the That’ll Be The Day!verse pre sequel, but it can be read as a standalone :-)
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Series: Everyday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875226
Kudos: 25





	love, in itself

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for kinktober but lmfao we’ll see if i write any of the other prompts,, this prompt was threesome 🤪🤪

Hui was late. For any other person, the time 4:30 pm might have seemed early, but when the person in question was a vampire who usually was asleep from 10 am until 7 pm, it was odd for him to not be around. Shinwon wasn’t much of a worrier, and he was sure that Hui had just gotten caught up helping Hyojong with some potion or other and lost track of the time. It wouldn’t have been the first time it had happened, and Shinwon was sure that it wouldn’t be the last either. It was awfully inconvenient for him though, because for the better part of the day, Hyunggu had been teasing Shinwon relentlessly. Not only that, but anytime he tried to take it further, the other told him that he would have to wait until Hui got home. Shinwon bottled up his impatience and frustration, opting instead to watch a movie with Hyunggu.

Unfortunately, there was no way Hyunggu was going to make waiting any easier on Shinwon. 

Hyunggu had put on some cheesy romcom, knowing that there was no way that either of them would actually fully focus on the movie, and then he sat down next to Shinwon. He rested his head on his shoulder like it belonged there, and as far as Shinwon was concerned, it did. But they weren’t even five minutes into the movie when Hyunggu’s hands started to wander. He did it carefully and subtly; Shinwon didn’t even pick up on the other’s movements right away. First, he had begun tracing circles on Shinwon’s knee with a thin finger, but then his hand was softly moving over his thigh. Maybe wearing shorts hadn’t been the best idea because the way Hyunggu’s fingers felt against his skin was so intoxicating that he had given up on focusing on the movie. He was hyper aware of every movement the other made, and almost embarrassed that all that Hyunggu had to do to get him half-hard was draw absentmindedly on his skin. 

Except Shinwon was sure it was anything but absentminded.

That was the thing about Hyunggu. He had a way of making it seem like he was oblivious or like he wasn’t trying at all, but in reality every move he made was calculated. He knew exactly how to push Shinwon over the edge and could figure out how to do it in as many or as few moves as he wanted to. He just happened to be in the mood to drag it on, and Shinwon would be a liar if he tried to say he didn’t like it. 

Maybe he liked it a little too much, because when Hyunggu began to palm at him through his shorts, he let out a hiss, dropping his head back. If anything, the fact that he knew that Hyunggu was going to make him wait until Hui got home only turned him on more. Hyunggu made him feel needy and Hui made him feel wanted. They balanced him out in the most perfect of ways, and Shinwon still often wondered how he’d managed such a stroke of luck. Sure, there’d been ups and downs to life since discovering that vampires and witches and who knows what else existed, but in Shinwon’s mind, the ups outweighed the downs by a long shot. If Hui and Hyunggu were great partners from a physical standpoint, then they were downright spectacular from an emotional standpoint. Things that had seemed confusing to Shinwon before made so much more sense now that he had both Hui and Hyunggu by his side. 

“Why did you put a movie on if you were just gonna-“ Shinwon’s sentence cut off in a hiss when Hyunggu moved his hand in a particularly dizzying way.

The other just looked at him innocently. “I was planning on watching it, but it seemed more exciting from the preview than it’s turning out to be. This is much more fun, don’t you think.”

“God yes,” Shinwon managed, letting his head hang back again, his eyelids fluttering shut as the other continued to move his hand. Hyunggu was just palming him through his shorts, but it didn’t matter because it was  _ Hyunggu  _ and everything he did always felt amazing. He was positive that if the other was determined enough, he could find a way to get him off without laying a finger on him. 

“Good. Don’t wanna get too invested in a movie anyways, because Hui just texted saying he was on his way home,” Hyunggu said, glancing at his phone with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Does he know what your plans for the afternoon entail?”

“He will soon enough,” Hyunggu shrugged, before turning to pull Shinwon into a kiss. His lips were soft and he immediately melted into the feeling. Everything about Hyunggu was enticing whether it was the way he spoke, the determined glint he got in his eyes, or the fluidity of his movements. His lips fit perfectly against Shinwon’s and when he traced his tongue across his lower lip, Shinwon couldn’t help but sigh into the kiss. If he had to spend the rest of his life kissing Hyunggu, he still wasn’t sure it would be long enough. 

He let out a whine when Hyunggu pulled away, but then the other was dipping down to place soft kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Shinwon tangled his fingers in his hair with a sigh, and he was almost embarrassed at how easily Hyunggu was able to unravel him. The keyword was almost because he’d learned long ago that being embarrassed by such things would get him nowhere. It was much more satisfying to let go of any semblance of control he might have had. So maybe he tended to fall into a more submissive role most of the time, but he liked the powerlessness he felt when it came to Hyunggu and Hui. He liked the fact that he knew that he could trust them with any and everything. 

Hyunggu heard the sound of the car door closing before Shinwon did. By the time that Hui was walking through the front door, he’d stood up, waiting around the corner to pull the shorter man into a deep kiss. 

“Good evening to you too,” Hui said, breathless as he pulled away from Hyunggu. One look at Shinwon probably told the other everything he needed to know if Hyunggu practically jumping him hadn’t been obvious enough. “Where to?”

“Your room. Your bed is the biggest,” Hyunggu said without missing a beat. 

“Well, let’s not keep Shinwon waiting any longer. How long have you been at this?” Hui asked, moving to reach for Shinwon’s hand.

“He’s been getting progressively more bold throughout the day,” Shinwon said with a sigh, gripping onto Hui’s hand like it was a lifeline. He let the other pull him to his feet and followed him upstairs, Hyunggu behind them. 

As soon as Hui opened his door, Hyunggu was pushing him onto the bed, kissing him roughly. Even though Hui had said not to keep him waiting longer, Shinwon knew that the pair always liked to put on a show. He licked his lips as he moved to sit at the edge of the bed, watching the pair with his breath held. They were beautiful and he didn’t think he could ever get sick of watching them. They fit together so perfectly and they moved was without any doubt or hesitation. The sigh that left Hyunggu’s lips when Hui began to rock his hips against his was like music to Shinwon’s ears. 

When they finally pulled apart, Shinwon felt heavy under the weight of their gazes. Neither of them had to say anything for him to know to move closer. They moved, making space for him in between them before Hui wordlessly pulled at Shinwon’s shirt. He moved his arms, letting the other take it off of him and watching as he threw it across the room. It didn’t land anywhere near the hamper, but that was beside the point. What mattered now was that he was sandwiched between Hui and Hyunggu, both of them hungrily leaving kisses all over his torso and his neck. He didn’t have to have either of their venom in his system to feel electric under their lips. 

They must have met gazes over Shinwon’s shoulder and come to a silent agreement because then they were both pulling back. In front of him, Hui tugged on the waistband of his shorts. Shinwon lifted his hips up long enough for Hui to pull them off, tossing them to the floor. He shivered at the feeling of the cool air against his skin, but then Hui was going down on him. 

Shinwon cursed as he reached down, tangling his fingers in Hui’s hair. He couldn’t even completely focus on the warmth of Hui’s lips around him as the other began eagerly bobbing his head because behind him, Hyunggu was peppering his neck and shoulders with kisses, each one lasting slightly longer. Shinwon held his breath as he waited for Hyunggu to finally decide on a spot to bite down, and when his fangs pierced through his skin he let out a gasp. 

The effect of the venom was almost immediate and everything began to melt away around Shinwon. All that mattered was the feeling of Hyunggu’s lips against his skin as he greedily drank from him, but just as quickly, he was pulling back and placing a soft kiss against the punctures. Shinwon barely noticed the fact that he was practically pulling Hui’s hair as the other continued moving, and although it felt good, Hui wasn’t the one who’s venom was in his system. He was sure that would change soon. As if he weren’t already gone enough. 

When Hui finally pulled off of him with a soft pop, he moved to pull at his own clothes. Shinwon watched as he seemed to strip in slow motion, but then he was laying on his back again. He gestured for him, and Shinwon moved closer, letting Hui guide him to where he wanted to be, which was apparently on his face. The other began leaving thick kisses all over the insides of his thighs before deciding on a spot to bite down. Shinwon fought the urge to collapse on Hui as he felt his venom shoot through him, mixing with Hyunggu’s. As Hui drank from him, his hand creeped up to wrap around his cock, and it was almost too much. Shinwon let out a gasp as he tried to hold on for longer, because if anything, the pair were just getting started. He wanted to wait for them. He knew he could do it, but he also knew that Hui liked to make waiting as hard as possible. He hissed as Hui pulled back, but the dull pain of his fangs leaving his skin was nothing compared to every other feeling that was flowing through him.

Like the feeling of Hyunggu behind him. He had been too lost in the feeling of Hui feeding on him to notice the sounds of Hyunggu getting into the drawer or the weight shifting on the bed. All he knew was that the other was now behind him, prodding at his entrance with a finger. Shinwon hissed at the feeling, willing himself not to tense up. In front of him, Hui was still stroking him languidly, staring up at him with a sly grin. 

“You’re doing such a great job for us tonight,” he spoke. His voice was music to his ears, and Shinwon was too lost in the joint sensation of the pair’s venom and their hands all over him to be able to formulate a coherent reply, so he just moaned.

Hyunggu had worked up a steady rhythm with his first finger and was slowly adding another, moving carefully. Below him, Hui began kissing his thighs again, hand still wrapped around his cock, and when he gently guided Shinwon into his mouth, it was a miracle he didn’t come and he was sure it had to do with the venom. It left him at their mercy in all the best possible ways. 

When Hyunggu pulled his fingers out, Shinwon whined at the loss of contact, but then the other was slowly pushing in. “Still okay?” Hyunggu’s breath was hot against his neck as he spoke, and all Shinwon could do was nod. Hell, he was a lot more than okay, but his mind was hazy and he wasn’t sure he could put that into words even if he tried. Although Hui and Hyunggu were plenty strong and both had good grips on him, he could still feel his thighs burning with the strain of trying to keep himself from straight up collapsing onto Hui. 

“You feel great. I almost feel bad for keeping you waiting all day,” Hyunggu laughed as he began moving quicker. He dipped his head down, placing soft kisses along Shinwon’s shoulders and back before biting down softly. The feeling of his fangs sinking into his skin for the second time that night sent shivers down Shinwon’s spine as he bit back a moan. The other didn’t take any blood though, only keeping his fangs in for long enough to send even more venom coursing through Shinwon’s system. Any chance of him holding onto any semblance of control was out the window. Between Hyunggu and Hui, he might as well have been a dummy. Maybe his thoughts were his but that was all he had left, and really, he didn’t mind. 

Instead, he let himself go slack, barely registering the way that both Hui and Hyunggu shifted their grips to help support him. Hui pulled off of Shinwon with a soft pop, but his mouth was replaced by his hand just as quickly. “Are you holding up fine?” His voice was almost comically gentle. Shinwon nodded. He was holding up great, but between Hui’s hand around him and the way that Hyunggu was moving inside of him, he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to last - venom or no venom. From the way that Hyunggu was gasping though, his movements growing quicker, he seemed to be getting close too. 

Then, Hyunggu was reaching in front of him. He laced his fingers with Hui’s, the pair of them working together to stroke Shinwon and God, that felt good. Too good, actually, and all Shinwon could do was moan an incoherent warning. Hui leaned up, wrapping his lips around him as Shinwon came; the pair continued to move their hands and between that and Hyunggu still moving, it was almost too much. Then, the other gave a few final rocks of his hips and he was coming too. His hand squeezed around him, pulling a gasp out of Shinwon, but then he dipped down, placing soft kisses across his shoulders. 

When Hyunggu pulled out, Shinwon turned, giving him a slow kiss. He could taste the remnants of his blood on the other’s lips, but it didn’t matter when they were soft and warm against his own. Then he turned back towards Hui, peeling himself off of the other before moving lower. 

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Hui laughed, the sound of it light and musical. 

“Maybe I want to,” Shinwon managed to fight the venom for long enough to form a sentence. His voice came out deeper than he’d meant it to, but the way he said it was enough to make Hui shut up. He dipped down, gently taking Hui’s cock and stroking it a few times. It was already slick with pre-cum and even though neither he nor Hyunggu had done much for him, he already seemed to be teetering on the edge. Shinwon brought his lips down, placing a soft kiss on the head of Hui’s cock before running his tongue down the length of it. 

“Shit,” Hui moaned, his hips buckling up.

Shinwon wanted to say something snarky in response, but he didn’t have the energy to try fighting the venom any more than he already had so instead he swirled his tongue around the tip in lazy circles before wrapping his lips around it and going down slowly. Hui reached down, tangling his fingers in his hair as he worked, and he didn’t even try to bite back any of the sounds he made. That was something that never got old to Shinwon. Hui was loud, and more importantly, he was completely unembarrassed. It wasn’t for show either, and that fact turned Shinwon on more than he cared to admit. 

As Shinwon began moving his head quicker, Hui rocked his hips up to meet him. “Shinwon, I’m close,” Hui warned, reaching to tangle his other hand in Shinwon’s hair as he let out another moan. In response, Shinwon pulled up as slow as he could before going back down as far as he could take Hui. The feeling of the other hitting the back of his throat was almost too much, but it only took a couple more bobs of his head before Hui was coming. Shinwon didn’t move his head, waiting for Hui to finish and swallowing around him before pulling off of him slowly. 

“Holy shit,” Hui said, leaning his head back as he caught his breath. 

“I could say the same thing,” Shinwon replied. He crawled back up so that he could look down at Hui before leaning down and kissing him on the nose. The other scrunched his face before pulling him in to kiss his lips. 

“You guys are so cute it’s sickening,” Hyunggu said from behind them. He was sitting at the corner of the bed, his legs crossed as he watched them with a flushed face. 

“Not as cute as you,” Shinwon and Hui spoke in unison. 

“Alright, well we could argue about who’s cuter or we could shower and then have a cuddle puddle. I don’t know about you, but I vote for the second option,” Hyunggu said. 

“Ugh, you’re right,” Shinwon sighed, peeling himself off of Hui before reaching for the other’s hand to pull him up. “A shower and some toothpaste would be nice right now.”

“Well, last one to the bathroom’s a rotten egg,” Hyunggu said, and just as quickly he disappeared from sight, moving too quickly for Shinwon’s eyes to process.

“Hey! That’s not fair-“ Shinwon began to protest, but just as quickly, Hui was gone too. “Hui, you traitor!”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t beta’d at all bc i was impatient also I never know how to end smut so uhh have whatever this is i guess


End file.
